The Black Tiger
by Dark Magician Gurl
Summary: Driger and another blade has gone missing, and more over the world are dissapearing fast. They are being stolen by team who mutates the Bitbeast and blader into a dark version of itself. Can The BladeBreakers find Driger as Ray turns Dark?
1. Panther

The Black Tiger  
  
Chapter 1: Panther  
  
The moon was full and round, The BladeBreakers were asleep. All accept one, who was sitting up in bed. He had felt sick since that morning. He doubted he would ever make it to the toilets if the worse became reality. He looked out the window. Australia sure had some night time. There was a group of partying kids below the hotel and two teens where skinny dipping in the swimming pool. The Blader reconized one, Tia from the Harpies. Obvoisly celebrating thier victory over the opposing team that day. The BladeBreakers faced them tommorow, The Blader only hoped that the partying would wear them out because they were good, very good.  
  
A young boy with brown hair rolled over in his sleep and awoke, his vision blurred from his sleep. He groaned and sat up.  
  
"Ray? Why are you still up?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I don't feel well!" Ray replied, he stood up and stretched. The time was 3 in the morning, The Harpies had dissapeared from the pool. Ray started walking towards the toilets. He felt a sudden erge to open the door, so, stupidly he reached for it. Outside, Tia and Matt passed, Tia stopped as she passed Ray.  
  
"Hullo Ray. I don't suppose you came to join the party in your P.J's?" Ray looked down at himself and blushed. He rolled his eye's as Max started to stir.  
  
"Oh, team getting you down?" Tia asked, her light blue eye's flashing mysteriously, "Why don't you go downstairs with Nathan and Matt, they're setting the Barbie up. There's chicken and beef." Tia looked behind Ray. A very angry looking Kai grabbed the door and flung it shut on Tia's face.  
  
"Oi!" Ray said harsly, "she was only being friendly."   
  
"Or, of course, you could join us tommorow for our victory!" Matt called back. Tia slapped his arm playfully.   
  
"Being friendly with the opponent?" Kai asked.  
  
"Just because she's the opponent doesn't mean I can't be her friend!" Ray argued with Kai a bit as he changed his clothes. After he changed Ray went to the door of their Hotel room. His hand on the metal handle.  
  
"I'm the leader of this team, Ray, and if you open that door and join them, don't think about coming back!" Ray hesitated for a minute then opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"Fine with me!" Kai scowled at him.  
  
"Whats got into you?" Ray grabbed the door handle on the outside and slammed it shut. Suddenly, he felt a little out of order. Kai was right, The Harpies would only be angry if they lost and only be vain if they won.   
  
Then again Kai had been slightly out of order, but not as much as Ray. Ray thought about knocking on the door and aplogising, but that'd only wake the rest of the team and they'd want to know why Ray was dressed and ready to go out. In the end he settled for going downstairs to meet the Harpies, he could see Kai in the window. Kai turned away, probably heading back to bed.  
  
"Hi Ray." Tia said again, she looked slightly red in the face from bending over the Barbique, "We're gonna eat the food then go down to that private beach down the road. A boy called Henry lives there, his dad owns the beach, so there's no glass or anything on it!" Tia passed him a chicken wing, Ray looked at it, a smile tweaked at the side of his mouth.  
  
"Well, it's not gonna jump up and beg for you to eat it Ray. Just eat it!" Tia smiled, setting her teeth into a kebab. Ray smiled and picked the wing up and within minutes had reduced it to a bone. Ray knew the White Tigers were here too, but he hadn't expected any of them to be up at this time of the night, least of all Mariah. When they finished the food up, The Harpies and Ray started towards the Private beach. Tia and Matt were bare footed and Nathan had a trainer on one foot and nothing on the other. Matt vaulted over the fence then helped Tia over. Tia turned to Ray.  
  
"Come on Ray. We've never been caught yet!" Ray cleared the fence easily.   
  
"OI!" Nathan called, and grabbed Matt's top, "There's someover there!" he pointed to a figure on the docks, they had their legs over over the edge. Nathan and Matt creeped up to the figure, it was only when Ray was few meters away he reconized the person. Nathan pushed the figure hard, she let out a scream and fell into the cold water.  
  
"Mariah?" Ray called, the girl swam surface and spat salty water out.  
  
"Ray?" she asked, she swam to the sand, she obviously didn't like the water much, "Ray? What are you doing hanging around with them? Where's the rest of your team?" Ray looked at the shivering pink headed girl, he wished he'd brang a jacket now just so he wrap it round her. Tia turned on Nathan.  
  
"What were you thinking, Nathan?"  
  
"What?" Nathan asked inocently, "It was your idea!" Ray turned to Tia.  
  
"I'm going!" He grabbed Mariah and started walking off. Matt obviously wasn't going to let Ray go that easily.  
  
"What? We brang you here, your not leaving!" Ray turned around.  
  
"I think I am!" Matt looked angry and turned to Nathan. They both bolted after Ray. Ray pushed Mariah along and she cleared the fence before him. Nathan had caught Ray though and was dragging Ray towards the ocean, finally puching him over into the sea and holding his head under the water. Ray struggled out of his hold and pushed Nathan into the water. Matt caught Ray in the stomach and pushed him back under. Mariah started running towards Ray, but Tia caught her, holding her hands behind her back. Mariah tried to lash out but found it impossible against Tia's strong hold. Mariah resorted to the one last thing she knew how to do....... scream. Ray was now properly fighting, landing punches and thrashing around in the water. The salt water stung his cuts bad, but he ignored them. Mariah's screams woke the house, Tia quickly let her go, and Mariah litarally pounched on Matt's back, pulling him away from the struggle. Nathan left Ray, who swanm back to shore, Matt puched Mariah off him and ran after Nathan and Tia. Ray helped Mariah up, his cuts stinging. She touched the cut that a pretruding rock had made when she fell into the water. The light in the house went on making Mariah and Ray run towards the fence.   
  
**  
  
They made it to the White Tiger's hotel room and Mariah opened the door and stepped inside, looking quickly through her bag for some antiseptic for the cuts. She turned to Ray, who was just as out of breath as she was.  
  
"Why were you out so late Ray?"  
  
"Because, well, I was upset, and I met them on the way so I decided to go with them." Mariah arched her eyebrows in a cat like way. She heard a huge groan as she started putting Ray's Antiseptic on his forehead cuts.  
  
"Oh no, Kevin's awake!" Mariah said, dragging Ray into the toilets.  
  
"Mariah? You in there? Hurry up!" Kevin shouted.  
  
Ray and Mariah exchanged worried glances and Mariah reached for the lock. She opened the door and Kevin and Lee's suprised faces greeted them.   
  
"What happened to you?" Lee asked.  
  
"And what are you doing with Mariah in our toilet?" Kevin asked. Ray blushed, almost reading thier minds  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" Mariah explained. She looked at Ray.  
  
"Feel free to help!" she said angrily. They then launched into the story of what had happened, Lee and Kevin's faces become more seroius with each sentence Ray spoke.  
  
**  
  
Kai, Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny waited. Ray still hadn't shown. Kai was feeling a little guilty over what had happened last night. He wondered if Ray had taken his words too seroiusly and had really left. Suddenly, accompained by Mariah, the under the weather Ray appeared running into the stadium. His cuts were still visable. Nathan and Matt looked under the impression of an argument over who was face Ray.   
  
"What happened?" Kenny asked, as Ray and Mariah approched.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Max asked.  
  
"He was at mine!" Mariah said, looking around at the Harpies.  
  
"I had to." Ray said, glancing at Kai. The team asked no more as the D.J annouced the competitors.  
  
"The first battle is between Ray of The BladeBreakers and Matt of the Harpies." Ray gulped, he certainly hoped Matt's Bitbeast wasn't just as ruthless as the Blader.  
  
"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" Ray released his Beybalde wishing he never had to of gone first. Mat's bitbeast was out instantly. It was a gaint Panther, the Beyblades clashed and spun around, Matt's was off balance for little more than a second then returned to it's normal status.   
  
Kenny looked on from the audience seats with Hilary and Mariah. One on each side of him.  
  
"What's his stats, Chief?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Little more than a 10 % chance!" Kenny said a little upset. Mariah stood up, and shouted over the roar of the crowd.  
  
"COME ON RAY!" Ray turned and smiled at her, as Driger appeared from his blade.  
  
"Attack, Harkiomon!" Matt's beyblade spun extra fast and sped straight towards Driger.  
  
"Would now be a good time to tell you Matt is undefeated?" Kenny asked. Mariah sat down, Hilary looked narrowly at him.  
  
Some how Driger avaded Harkiomon and and spun out of control, Ray watched on in horror as Harkiomon scratched away at the side of Driger, chipping pieces off. The Bladebreakers watched speechlessly as Ray tried to control Driger.  
  
"Hold in there, Driger!" Harkiomon hit Driger then swang round for another attack.   
  
'His defense will be weak' Ray reminded himself.   
  
"Driger, Tigerclaw attack!" Matt frowned.  
  
'What is he playing at? He doesn't stand a chance!' Aparantely Tyson had thought the same thing.  
  
"What are you doing Ray?"  
  
"Get out of there Ray!" Kenny shouted, standing up quickly.  
  
"Ray!" Mariah called. Ray concentrated hard as Driger started a head-on collision with Harkiomon. But Harkiomon was just too strong and Driger flew past Ray and landed in front of Tyson.   
  
"And Matt wins round 1!"   
  
Ray looked shocked, he was sure he could of won. Tyson walked up to Ray, passing him Driger. Ray checked Driger over, he had been chipped everywhere. He closed his eye's for a second as Kenny walked next to him, observing Driger.  
  
"I can fix that in seconds!" he smiled. Ray passed him Driger. Kenny ran off the stadium and was back in about 5 minutes.  
  
"Round two! Matt won the last round, Can Ray bring it to a draw?" D.J shouted.  
  
"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" Ray watched as again Harkiomon came out instantly.  
  
"Attack Harkiomon!" Matt wasn't wasting time on this. Ray watched as Driger avoided Harkiomon time and time again, he saw Matt's anger building!  
  
"ATTACK!" Matt shouted at Harkiomon, Ray knew that Driger could feel his urge to win. Driger glowed and avoided Harkiomon quicker. Ray watched as Matt started shouting again, more harshly now. He could see that Harkiomon was tapping into that anger, which was making it's attack less and less cordinated. Ray saw Harkiomon spin out of control as Driger had done. Without thinking Ray ordered Driger to attack, the battle disc was flat surfaced but rough in the middle and at the top. Driger hit the rough part in the middle and hit Harkiomon un-intentinally. Harkiomon spun wildly as driger collided and a blue light swept both bladers off their feet and a fair few meters back. Ray groaned as he got up, his back hurt even more than yesterday now. Once the blue force field had cleared Ray and Matt peered into the disc to see who had won, but both blades were gone. The auidence started talking loudly and looking around as the blades would drop out of the air. Kenny looked just as confused as anyone. Matt looked shocked.  
  
"It was your blade attacking!" he said.  
  
"Are you implying this was my fault?" Ray asked, his back hurt like mad.  
  
"Why, yes!" Matt said, sneering. Kai ran to the disc taking a look for himself. He looked up at the audinence. At the back a girl with light green hair smirked away. She turned and fled.  
  
"That's Granger!" Kai snarled, "She has your blades!" 


	2. The Virus

Forgot this last chapter: Disclaimer: own nothing, well, except Granger and the Shadow bladers, thier bitbeasts, the plot of the story, the harpies and thier bitbeasts! Plus, sorry to fans, this isn't going to be slash, just a little romance between boys and the opposite sex.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chatper 2: The Virus  
  
"What?" Ray said, amazed, "Who's Granger? Who do you know her?" Kai stood still as the rest of his team and Mariah joined Ray at the battle dish.   
  
"Granger is part of an Orginazation that steals blades with bitbeasts and does expertiments on them. She's my cousin twice removed or something!" Ray looked shocked.  
  
"Their gonna do experiments on Driger? What will they do to him?" Kai didn't answer as Matt ran in front of him.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her? She's your cousin!" Matt pushed Kai, which is extremly hard to do because he looked in shock. Kai stumbled and fell into the dish, Matt followed him down.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her?" he repeated, "Now she and her freakish friends are gonna do experiments on my bitbeast!"  
  
"Maybe they should steal you and do experiments on your brain 'cause it certainly not connected properly! Can't you see Kai couldn't do anything? No one could!" Mariah sneered. Kai pushed Matt away and climbed out of the dish.  
  
"Where do I find her then?" Matt asked, climbing out after Kai.   
  
"You don't," Kai said coldly, "she finds you!" Matt started to say something when The White Tigers arrived, evidently they were out of breath.  
  
"The girl, dissapeared!" Kevin panted, "We chased her as far as an alleyway about two streets away but she was gone!"  
  
Mariah turned to Ray.  
  
"I'm sorry Ray, Driger's gone!" Ray tried to smile, but the edges of his mouth disallowed it. Matt started letting out a mixture of swear words at Kai and The BladeBreakers.  
  
"Clean out your mouth!" Hilary said, angrily.  
  
"Why? What you gonna do about it?" Matt said advancing on Hilary, Nathan behind him.  
  
"OI!" Tyson snapped, "Get off!"   
  
"Leave them, Matt, Nathan! We have places to be, I'm sorry about Harkiomon, Matt, but we can't go on with the battle now!" Matt sneered at them and turned on his heel and followed his team out. The audience had already left in disgust, muttering. The BladeBreakers and White Tigers started walking out.  
  
"What will they do to Driger?" Ray asked again. Kai looked as white as a sheet, and shrugged. Mariah frowned, she could sense a lie from miles away.  
  
***  
  
"Kai," Mariah said, walking into the BladeBreakers bedroom, "What will they do to Driger?"   
  
"I told you earlier, I don't know, what you doing here anyway?" Kai asked, "Aren't your team battling now?"  
  
"No, all battles are on hold, incase more bitbeasts go missing!" Mariah informed Kai as Kenny's laptop made a noise. Mariah, being nosey, looked over at the email.  
  
"Curiousity killed the cat, you know." Kai said, coldy.  
  
"Don't say that!" Mariah said without looking around, Kai could tell she was hurt.  
  
"An E-mail from someone Kenny knows says that his beyblade has gone missing in the same curcumstances." Kai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kai, what happens to the bitbeasts?" Mariah asked, her pleading.  
  
"Okay, don't tell Ray or anyone about this. The Orginazation are collecting beyblades and doing expiriments on them to see how they can make a good bitbeast turn bad. And they are nearing the formula, which they nickname The Virus. And once they do and turn Driger Dark, Ray, who has such a close connection with Driger will slowly turn Dark too, and turn on his team and maybe you too!" Kai said, as if a whole weight had been lifted from him. Mariah sat down quickly, before her legs gave way.  
  
"Ray-Ray would never turn on me." She said hopefully. Kai shook his head.  
  
"When a blader turns Dark, Mariah, and I should know, nothing matters to them!" Mariah looked slightly red.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot." She stood up as Ray came into the room, he was rubbing his back where it hurt.   
  
"What?" he asked as they turned to look at him.  
  
"Are you okay, Ray?" Mariah asked, as he winced again.  
  
"Yeah, as fine as I could get in this condition. Where's Lee, Kevin and Gary then?"   
  
"Well I know Gary's in the same place as Tyson, downstairs at the all-you-can-eat buffet. But Lee and Kevin are at our hotel room."  
  
"Tyson and Gary seem to take the all-you-can-eat bit as a challange!" Ray said, wincing again. Kai stood up quickly and left.  
  
"Whats up with him?" Ray asked.  
  
Kai caught Max in the corridor and said:  
  
"Don't go into the bedroom. Ray and Mariah are in there." He saw Max's expression, "Talking, I think." (he added under his breath.) Max nodded, and replied:  
  
"Well, I'm off to see who can eat the most, Gary or Tyson. Kenny seems to think Tyson can beat Gary."  
  
"Yeah well, knowing Tyson and his big mouth he can store food like a hamster." Max chuckled, "Oh yeah! Tell Kenny he got an email from someone called Leanne, and she sends her love!" Kai finished, Max chuckled more.  
  
"Will do, Kai!"   
  
***  
  
"I'm really sorry about Driger, Ray!" Mariah said, stepping carefully. Ray shrugged as if it wasn't a big thing to him. He put Tyson's C.D player on. Mariah smiled, she liked this song. It was Evanesence's My Immortal. Ray skipped it.  
  
"Hold it, Ray! I liked that song!"   
  
"Oh, okay. I just thought it was a bit slow and-"  
  
"Romantic?" Mariah finished for him.  
  
"Er, yeah!" Ray replied, skipping back to My Immortal. Mariah got up, she thought about breaking her promise to Kai, about telling Ray. She shook the urge off, as a new urge appeared. She walked to the door, putting space between them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ray asked.  
  
"Me? Yeah. My, er, cut, the one on my shoulder's playing up. I should go, they'll be no food left if I leave Gary any longer!"   
  
"Wait!" Ray stopped the C.D player and passed her the C.D, it was Evanesence's album.  
  
"Here, er, take it!" he put it in it's case.  
  
"Thanks." she said shocked. She turned to go, she got as far as the door to the corridor of rooms when Ray stopped her.   
  
"I, er. Well thanks!"   
  
"For what?" Mariah asked.  
  
"For yesterday." Mariah smiled, she leaned over and kissed Ray on the cheek.  
  
"No problem, Ray. Maybe one day, you'll tell me why you really were out there at 3 in the morning, and maybe someday I'll tell you why I was. Take care!" Ray smiled as Tyson made his way up to the room.  
  
"Owww," he groaned. Flopping down on the sofa, "I couldn't eat no more!"  
  
"No really, Tyson. Why did you stop eating?" Ray asked.  
  
"They ran out of food!" he said angrily.  
  
"Tyson!" Max said, hammering on the door, "They've refilled and Gary is ahead of you now!" Tyson jumped and rushed to the door, almost knocking Max down in his quest for yet more food. Ray joined Max as they walked back downstairs. They stopped at the sight of Gary and Tyson competing.  
  
"Stop it, Gary!" Mariah shouted when Gary took no notice, "This isn't a Beyblade battle. You'll make yourself sick!" Tyson turned to his team and mumbled something. Hilary looked digusted, but amused at the same time.  
  
"Welcome to the night's entertainment!" Kenny smiled, "Tyson Vs. Gary." Ray laughed and took a seat. He couldn't understand why there was such a big crowd. Tyson usually ate this much. Then again, they had known each other for years now. Tyson stopped and swallowed.  
  
"I can still hear that tummy rumbling!" and started eating again. Kai, who was just as amused as the crowd, starting putting his foot down.  
  
"No more Pretzles, Tyson."   
  
"Why?" Tyson asked. "We have training on Thursday. Not tommorow!"  
  
"I know," Kai said harshly, "I just what some Pretzles, thats all." he grabbed the Pretzles and started eating, a lot slower than either Tyson or Gary. The chef was looking angry now.  
  
"They eat so much!" he said in an English accent, "It's impossible to make food for them!" Hilary turned to him from her postion on the edge of the table.  
  
"Just add a couple of hundred horse tranquilizers. That should slow them down for a minute!" she joked. The chef didn't seem to find it funny.  
  
"Mmm, the chickens lovely. Wanna bite Max? Kenny? Ray?"  
  
"No thanks, Tyson." Kenny said, "I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of that Chef!"  
  
Mariah had given up trying to stop Gary eating too much. She just stood a few inches opposite him and picked up a cheese and pineapple stick. He pink hair coming out of her ponytail. Ray stole a Pretzle from the bowl. Mariah watched Gary and Tyson with growing enthusiasm. The clock had just struck 11, Kenny and Max were making thier way up to bed. Hilary followed, upset she could not see Tyson's pain as he rolled in his sleep with a tummy ache. She slept in the same room as Mariah since they were both girls. Soon only Ray and Mariah were left, in a akward moment Mariah muttered something and turned to the stairs glancing back at Ray.  
  
"Are you not coming to bed Ray?" Ray looked up at her and started to follow her. He looked incredibly tired and he felt it too.  
  
Upstairs he flung himself on his bed, listening to Tyson rolling around in pain. 


End file.
